Rogue (Marvel Comics)
|-|Modern= |-|Jim Lee’s Rogue= Summary Rogue is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, commonly in association with the X-Men. She debuted in Avengers Annual #10 (November 1981) as a villain, but then soon after joined the X-Men. Rogue is part of a subspecies of humans called mutants, who are born with superhuman abilities. Rogue has the involuntary ability to absorb and sometimes also remove the memories, physical strength, and superpowers of anyone she touches. Therefore, Rogue considers her powers a curse. For most of her life, she limited her physical contact with others, including her on-off love interest, Gambit; but, after many years, Rogue finally gained full control over her mutant ability. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 4-B Name: Anna Marie Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, can absorb the powers and memories of whoever she touches. Touching for too long could lead to permanent absorption, and the opponent could be affected by anything from knockout to even death. Possesses all the powers of Carol Danvers, including: Precognition, Energy Manipulation/Absorption (Grants her Low-Level Molecular Manipulation and Regeneration), Gravity Manipulation | Same powers as Wonder Man, including: Immortality (Type 2), Flight, Energy Form, Size Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Classic Carol Danvers) | Solar System level (Has Wonder Man's strength level). Her power can be dependent on the abilties and strength she has absorbed. Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ flight and combat speed (Flew from the Moon to the Earth at roughly 0.065c, and scales to Classic Ms. Marvel) | Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Scaling from Wonder Man) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| At least '''Class G Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Gloves to prevent her powers from working on her teammates, but otherwise none Intelligence: Even without her powers she is skilled enough to defeat a horde of aliens, best an alien captain in a sword fight, defeat several Morlock clones in hand-to-hand combat and take down armed thugs with Gambit's staff. She has also shown capabilities in piloting, planning and attack pattern detection. Weaknesses: If she touches an enemy briefly, she only retains the powers for a limited time. Sufficiently strong wills, such as that of Spiral, can override her own, and possess her. She can be overloaded, such as when trying to absorb the power of the star-splitting technarch Magus. Key: In base state with Classic Carol Danvers' powers | In base state with Wonder Man's powers Notable power sets that she has absorbed: * Iceman * Human Torch * Hulk and She-Hulk * Storm * Thor (Natural abilities only) * Shadowcat * Nightcrawler * Psylocke * Scarlet Witch (Had no control over it and was more of a disadvantage than an advantage) * Mystique * Professor X * Wolverine * Magneto * Archangel * Colossus * Juggernaut Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Note 2: She has an upper limit to how much power she can absorb, and couldn't handle that of the technarch Magus. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:X-Men Category:Matter Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4